


Last Will

by Shimmering_Sky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, How Yuri absorbing Yugo should have been handled, I need to stop writing these things, Short but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmering_Sky/pseuds/Shimmering_Sky
Summary: In his last moments, he thinks of Rin.





	

The card Yuri holds glows purple, and out of the corner of his eye, Yugo sees his own _Clear Wing_ glow brightly as well. It's a harsh light, accompanied by a feeling in his stomach like someone is pulling him towards the boy that shares his face. He absolutely doesn't want that. Unless he was beating the smug bastard's face into the ground, he wants to be as far away from him as possible, with Rin.

_Rin._

The memory of her defeating him with that Fusion monster sends a chill up his spine, and makes him clench his fists and curse under his breath. Some part of him _knows_ that this is it for him— _become one, become one, become one_ —but that means Rin will be all alone. No one's gonna save her from this place that turned her crazy. He's never going to see her again, and the very thought chokes him up even though he wants to be defiant to the end.

_Rin, I'm so sorry… I wasn't strong enough for you_ _…_

"Now, WE WILL…" Yuri's voice echoes nearby.

Yugo can't see anymore; a shadow bleeds through the light, pouring all over him. It _burns_ around him, until everything goes numb. It's cold now… too cold… it's making him sleepy but he can't sleep he has to—he has to—save…

…he has to save…

…

…save…

…

…

…who…?

…

…

…

"… _BECOME ONE!"_

**Author's Note:**

> If only the anime could have done this. It might have actually made me cry.


End file.
